Conversations
by Aileene
Summary: A collections of various one shots, featuring conversation between Robin and Raven, Most are unrelated unless otherwise noted. Some end with them together, others they will be heading their own ways. Dedicated to Emaniahilel and AlenaChan. Enjoy
1. Made you up

**Very short one shot between our two favorite birds, the beginning to a series of unrelated one shots, Dedicated to Alena-chan and Emaniahilel. Alena because when I told her I wasn't sure about posting something so short she said why not post it in a series of one shots...she is a genius lol and dedicated to Emania because her writing is one of the things that inspires me and she constantly answers all my little annoying questions (besides she has her 'moments' series and other one shot series that gave me the courage to do this) SO to the two of the kindest and dearest people I know online, I hope I don't disappoint you :) If you haven't read anything by these two authors...go find them, they are both in my favorites. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, you think I would have time to be here? uh nope I would be somewhere drooling over one of my heroes (embarrassing but true)**

"I think I made you up inside my head." Her voice shook a little, out of character for her.

"What do you mean?" He was careful not to look at her and gazed solemnly out over the rooftop to the city that they protected.

She sighed, her face turned out just as his was, but her eyes were glazed as she remembered incidents in their past where he had gone above and beyond friendship to save her.

"I wonder some times if a real person would have gone through hell for me, or even believed I was worth saving after what I did."

"You did nothing but what you thought you had to and you gave us the ability to fight back." He finally turned to look at her, her short hair was mussed by the breeze and her pale cheeks were pinked by the cold that spoke of winter. "Don't disparage yourself, or me. I am real, I always have been." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him, lifting her chin and forcing her to meet his unmasked eyes. "And I love you, which is real as well."

"I don't doubt that." She looked at him, "Everything else maybe, the reality of you, yes, but the fact that you love me and I love you, that I can't doubt." She gave him one of her trademark smirks. "It's one of those inalienable facts none of us can escape from."

"I never wanted to escape." He leaned forward and laid a kiss on her forehead and then tucked her beneath his chin, he was used to these discussions with her, and she was one who had difficulty when good things happened. "Well hardly ever." He smirked as she poked him in the ribs for his joke.


	2. Choices

**Another Conversation..about the concept of choice, a favorite topic of mine.**

**Disclaimer: no no and no.../sigh**

"You think this is what I want?" she spoke fast and with a harshness caused by the breaking of her heart. "You think I don't have dreams I want to fulfill? I don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice Raven." He didn't dare turn from her for fear she would disappear and this conversation would never be finished. "You either choose to accept what is offered or you turn from it."

"I don't have a choice Robin," She insisted, clinging desperately to her anger and trying to shut out her hurt and fear. "My life has never been about my choices, it has always been about what is best for the world. This," She waved her hand to indicate the two of them. "This isn't best for anyone, only pain and despair could ever come from it."

"You are afraid." His statement was direct and nearly the last shot in his arsenal. "You are afraid to feel, that is why you hide behind your apathy. It isn't about control any longer, it is only about fear."

"I fear nothing." She dismissed him and turned away to stand at the edge of the roof, watching the sun set and feeling it set in her heart as well.

"You lie," He moved to stand beside her, watching her from the corner of his masked eyes, wondering what he could say to convince her. He knew that if he couldn't convince her he would lose a part of himself forever.

She whirled around to glare at him and winced at the sorrow that his gaze held, "Robin, think…use your mind and think. How could I make any other choice?"

"At least you accept that you have a choice." He replied a little sarcastically, a sad smile sliding off his lips almost before it had appeared.

"You're hurting me." It was the truth, but she said it more to make him back off and leave this alone than to try and explain her emotions.

"No, I'm not." He turned to fully face her once again, taking her shoulders in his gloved hands. "You are breaking my heart and yours right now, not me."

"If you had never brought this up…"

"It wouldn't have stayed buried beneath even your apathy forever Raven and it was still hurting us, ever before I started to say one word." He searched her eyes for some response, almost drowning in the hopelessness that radiated from them.

"Why not Star? Why not anyone else?" Her voice ached with the tears she stubbornly refused to let fall, but she didn't move away from him.

"I made a choice," He replied lifting a hand and gliding it over her hair until it came to rest on her cheek, without thinking Raven tilted her face into the warmth of his hand. "We chose you."

"We?" She asked gazing up at him, wondering how he had managed to break down the walls of her defenses so easily.

"My heart and my self." He smiled softly at her, this time the smile stayed on his face as he saw the last of her defenses crumble to his siege.

"This can't be real." She whispered.

"Then we'll live in this dream for as long as we can." He said just as softly leaning down he placed a feathered kiss upon her lips.


	3. Smooshed

**Alright, where this came from I could not tell you...I have no idea. Again it started with the beginning question and sort of ran from there. Hope you like it :)**

"Why a cape?"

"Excuse me?" Robin turned his gaze slowly from the television he had been mindlessly flipping channels through and met a pair of purple eyes that were looking at him in question.

"Why a cape?" She repeated slowly and distinctly, as if he were an idiot for making her repeat it. "I mean if you were going for something original or non-descript, you might want to rethink your color scheme." She waved a lazy hand towards his outfit.

"Its part of my uniform, my identity and it helps protect me when I need it." He protested reaching behind him and grabbing his cape to once again expound on the wonderful components that made it up.

"Or catches in a gear and nearly get you smooshed, taking both myself and Star to tear you out," She paused and arched a brow at him, "Thank fully with all limbs intact."

"Smooshed?" Robin leaned back and smiled lazily, "Is that a literary term I am not aware of?" Now that he knew where this subject had come from and why, he was better able to deal with it.

"Don't change the subject," She replied airily, ignoring his smirk. "You could have been killed because of that stupid green atrocity." She skewered him with a look.

"Atrocity?" He asked, "Isn't that a little harsh."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She arched her brow again, smoothly getting to her feet and turning her back to him.

"Raven, why don't you just say what is really bothering you?" He stood and took her shoulders in his hands, slowly turning her to face him.

"I don't think I should."

"Why not? We're friends; you should be able to tell me anything." He gave her a smile and tilt of his head in encouragement.

"That's why I don't think I should Robin." She didn't flinch from his gaze, but she did wonder why she had even started this conversation in the first place. "I need to go."

He tightened his grip on her shoulders, "You can't run away forever."

"I can try." She muttered quietly, she shook his hands off her shoulders. "Look, this team would be devastated if something happened to you Robin; you need to be more careful."

"Try again," His eyes narrowed, but he didn't reach for her again.

"What do you want from me?" Panic edged her voice.

"The truth Raven, I want to finally hear the truth from you."

"The truth? Or your truth?" She asked looking at him intently.

"Are they really so different?"

"You know this is impossible." She sighed.

"We have a different view on that word Raven, why don't you try me?"

"Fine," She said heatedly, "I…I don't want anything to happen to you, it would damage me in ways you can't even begin to imagine Robin." Her voice was pleading and loud by the end of her declaration.

"You would be surprised what I can imagine." He whispered and drew her into his arms, ignoring the slight resistance she gave. "If anything happened to you I would stop breathing, my heart would stop beating. Is that anything near what you mean?"

"I could kill someone in my grief," She tilted her head up to look in his masked eyes, "And I wouldn't care…so no, what you would feel if I were gone is very different from what I would feel…what I would do."

"You underestimate yourself, you would not hurt anyone."

"Maybe you put too much weight on the human side of my personality Robin."

"A demon can't love; it can't even grasp the emotion Raven. So no I don't put too much emphasis on your human side. You wouldn't be here in my arms if the human side of yourself wasn't stronger. You wouldn't be worried about my possible death if you weren't more human than demon." He kissed her temple and tucked her head back under his chin.

"Who's to say that my humanity wouldn't die with you?" She replied tiredly, he never listened and maybe that was one of the reasons she loved him.

"Then I won't die." He smiled into her hair.

"You can't promise that Robin, I can't listen to that promise, because when you do," She sighed, "And you will die one day, I don't want to hate you for breaking that promise."

"Raven," It was his turn to sigh and he tilted her back in his arms until she was looking into his eyes. "Maybe I can't promise to live forever, but neither can you. We both take the risks that are necessary to our job and they are dangerous risks, but I promise not to take any risk that is unnecessary."

"I don't know if that is good enough," She felt the tears well in her eyes and hated herself for them. "Why are we here?"

He knew she wasn't talking about their place in the tower, but more her place in his arms and he knew he had to tread this road delicately. "Because we belong here; nobody else fits me as well as you do. You are the air I have to breathe, the blood that flows in my veins. You are everything I want, everything I didn't know I needed until I had."

"Maybe," She conceded and he knew the crisis was over for another day.

"Smooshed?" He said referring to her earlier comment, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a technical, not a literary term." She said tartly as he leaned down and feathered her lips with a kiss.


	4. Chaos

**Well this started out as the 'Emotions' one that I talked about in my journal and turned into something entirely different, I hope you still like it just the same :) This actually started as the second chapter to 'Truths' but it finished that story to quickly for me, so I scrapped it to work on later, and this is the product.**

**Have you fed a writer's muse today? Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

"Of all the emotions to fall prey to Robin, why did it have to be love? Why the most chaotic, human emotion of all?" She took a step towards him, almost unknowingly, and panic edged her cool voice.

"I am human Raven, and why not love, why should I not love you?" Hearing her panic, seeing her defenses rise, he knew something was behind there and he was desperate to know what it was.

"All that comes from love is pain." Her struggle to remain impassive failed when he lifted a hand to cup her face. "I don't want anymore pain." Now she pleaded desperation in her eyes and the emotions she could no longer hide swirled around them along with the wind.

"Then why are you so determined to hold onto it?" Robin insisted, he feathered his thumb along her cheek, causing a deep intake of breath.

"It's the only emotion that keeps the anger in check." She replied without thinking, honesty spilling from her lips.

"Love can hold it as well." He smiled at her gently.

"Love is an illusion." She pulled away from him, wondering why she was even staying for this argument instead of leaving for the safety of her room.

"Don't you run from this Raven," Robin didn't reach for her again, but his voice held and unmistakable warning as he read the intent on her face.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" She hissed turning her back on him, "Or do you just ignore all warning signs that have been posted."

"I never saw a warning sign for you Raven."

"Then you never looked."

"Maybe so," He agreed quietly, "Or maybe you aren't as dangerous as you think, not in this."

"Love is pain, love is illusion, love for me is impossible." She listed off all the problems she had with this entire conversation.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Robin crossed to where she stood; this time he didn't stop himself from reaching for her and gently turning her to face him. "Why would you be so resistant if it was impossible, or an illusion?"

"You don't deny that it is pain." She ignored his words and refused to look into his face, her eyes firmly staring over a point at his shoulder.

"Ignoring it won't make it go away," He replied, "Doesn't it cause you pain to deny it Raven?"

"I can live with the pain." Her emotions in such an uproar that the words spilled off her lips before she could stop them.

"I can't," He stated firmly, using one hand to remove his mask and the other to tilt her head until her wide eyes met his. "Look at me, really look at me Raven and see what I feel."

"You think I don't see?" She whispered her voice tortured and raw. "You think a mask hides you from me?"

"No, but I think you close your eyes to what you do see way too often." He answered leaning down and resting his forehead to hers. "So open your eyes and see what is here in front of you, you have me on my knees."

"I don't want you on your knees."

"But you do want me," He smiled at her, "You do love me."

"Chaos be damned." She leaned forward, embracing her humanity in that instant and kissed him gently on the lips.

Robin return the kiss with a sense of relief and triumph, but he soon surrendered to the love that flowed from her into him and concentrated on making sure that she felt the same desire and emotion from him.

"Chaos be damned." He agreed as the broke apart and looked at each other.


	5. Love

**Yeah...hmmm well I am not really sure what to say about this one. I have no idea where it appeared from so I completely blame Gypsy...and too much coffee. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Read and Review pls :)**

**Disclaimer: nadda mine...**

"Love?" The word echoed so violently through the control room it sent the three observers to the conversation diving for dugouts and combat gear.

"Ten bucks on Raven," Beastboy whispered to Cyborg, wincing slightly as the windows warped out slightly before she regained control of her power.

From the relatively safe space between the couch and the wall Cyborg turned his gaze on Beastboy, "I don't know," he thought about it. "Robin looks particularly stubborn this morning. I'm going to have to lay my money down on his spiky head."

Starfire well adjusted to this tradition of betting on various things with Cyborg and Beastboy just eyed the opponents, both on opposite sides of the kitchen area. She saw the gleam in Raven's eyes and the stubborn set of Robin's jaw and shoulders. "Ten of your earth dollars on the draw." She exclaimed happily, when BB and Cyborg turned to look at her she frowned. "Did I not say it correctly? I wish to bet that neither wins and neither loses."

"No that was right," Cyborg replied and their attention was once again turned to the objects of their bet.

"I didn't stutter Raven." Robin replied with his arms crossed at his chest and his back leaning against the counter, looking to all the world as if he were relaxed…if it weren't for the fact that his teeth were clenched so tightly that he had to pry them apart to reply.

"You're an idiot." Her statement held an air of finality to it, as if she had just proclaimed him dead. She stood with her hood down, eyes narrowed at her target wondering if she could throw the table at him and disappear until his sanity returned.

"Don't you dare run from me," He gave her a dark grin, "I'll only follow you."

Still she amused herself with the image of the table cracking him upside the head and was rewarded when his eyes widened as the table began to glow. "Don't push me Robin."

"Raven," Her name was a warning, one she heeded since she didn't want to seriously injure him. "I have done nothing but allow you to do as you wished in this relationship."

"Oh man," Came a horrified whisper from behind the couch, "That one is going to hurt."

"Allow?" All emotion fled from her tone and she took a step forward, her movements and voice so carefully controlled that even Robin swallowed a little in fear. "Allow is it? You've allowed me to do as I wish…I was unaware that you had to allow me anything Robin."

"Perhaps that wasn't exactly the right word," He said very aware that his back was against a counter and he had no where to go should she advance. "Why are you fighting this Raven? I love you, how hard is that to just accept? Surely you realized that by now?"

"You love me?" She asked softly, dangerously. "You decide to make this proclamation while I am cleaning the dinner dishes, as if asking me how I liked the weather."

"Okay, so maybe not the best timing." He gave her a grin, hoping to calm her down with his acquiescence.

"Hmmm, not the right words, not the right timing." She mused carefully, "Sounds like nothing is right about you today." She tapped the side of her head when she said the word 'right'

"You're avoiding the subject, insulting me isn't going to change how I feel." Robin narrowed his own eyes at her, feeling a little put out. Weren't women supposed to be happy and weepy when you made this kind of declaration, he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be angry.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Raven said still wondering if she could get away so she could have time to think about his revelation and the quick jump her heart had given when she had heard it.

"I'm sure of it." He smiled at her, reading the emotion she telegraphed with her eyes he moved forward and pulled her down to sit next to him at the table. "Why don't you simply tell me what is wrong instead of yelling at me."

"Tell me why," She didn't pull her hands from his and she just sighed softly when he moved one of his from her lap and cradled the side of her face, his thumb feathering her cheek.

"It certainly isn't for your retiring nature," He quipped drawing a brief small smile out of her before he became serious once again. "You are peace when I am at war, a steadying hand when I am falling. You keep me from the dark that haunts my dreams; you soothe the ache in my heart. You fight with me; you fight for me. You, Raven are everything."

"I keep you from the dark?" She asked dryly. "I am the dark Robin, what I am should haunt you."

"You don't haunt me Raven, you comfort me. You make me able to live with and in the darkness. You've taught me so much about what it means to hope; what it means to love and to live Raven. How could I not love someone like you?"

"You love me." A statement said in incredulous tones.

"I love you." He enunciated each word carefully.

"Very well," She replied and he laughed drawing her in for a quick kiss.

"So who won?" Beastboy asked confused, his eyes on the ceiling as he avoided watching the birds kiss.

"I think they both did." Cyborg was equally confused, he had been certain that either Raven or Robin would come out as a clear winner, he wasn't sure what to make of this ending. "Or neither of them did." He frowned.

"I believe that I have won my friends." Starfire smile again, this time her bright smile held a bit of cunning to it. "I also believe that you both owe me ten earth dollars."


	6. No I in Team

**Not terribly original I am sure, but I wanted to play a little with Raven's reaction to the episode "Masks" He told Starfire that everyone had yelled at him and I tried to imagine what Raven might say about all this. There is no romance here, but I wanted to pack as much emotion as I could between people who were pretty much stranger for most of the first season. Enjoy :)  
**

**Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own them**

"You're an arrogant, egotistical, paranoid fool." Each word was carefully paced; the venom packed behind each one nearly drove him to his knees.

"Don't hold back now Raven, tell me how you really feel." Robin tried for some levity and winced when her eyes narrowed, the air in the room becoming thick with her anger.

Raven drew in a deep breath and with great effort managed to restrain herself, barely. "You think this is funny? A joke?" She laughed harshly, "I don't care about being your friend and confidant Robin, but if I am going to be a teammate…someone who puts their life in your hands, I refuse to be shunted off like this. Not a one of us deserves that."

"I did it to keep you all safe, to find out what Slade was up to." He protested, even though he knew how weak his defense was.

"And how did that work out for you?" She hissed at him, "You have to decide Robin, are you a member of this team or are you a solo act?" She turned from him to leave the room her cloak whipping around her.

"Wait," He moved forward and held up a hand. "I'm sorry Raven, you're right." He paused, briefly wondering why the words were so hard to say. "I should have clued you all in, I should have remembered that I was a part of a team. My only excuse is that I'm not used to all this yet." He shrugged uncomfortable under her searing gaze.

"You weren't solo for that long," She replied with a look.

"Yeah, but with Batman it was different; it wasn't like this, I don't want this to be like that." He winced at how jumbled that had come out.

"Figure out what you want _this _to be then Robin and follow it," She paused, "I won't…we won't last here under a cloud of betrayal, trust is essential for what we do." She raised a hand to forestall any argument and continued, "I know that we all have our secrets, I'm not saying that we have to bare our souls to each other…but we can't go behind the backs of our teammates and remain a team."

"There's no I in team speech? I didn't know you knew that one." He grinned at her and ran a hand over the back of his neck, wondering when the last time he had been dressed down like this and actually deserved it.

"What are you talking about? Obviously there is no I in team." Her brows scrunched together as she tried to decipher what he had just said.

"Never mind," He shook his head and ignored her suspicious glare. "I won't do this again, I promise. Not without talking to someone on the team."

She studied him in silence for a few minutes, "I believe you. We don't know each other well and we don't even have to like each other at all for our team to work, but we must have respect and trust." She spoke solemnly, her dark eyes shining with her own secrets.

Robin realized that she was right, he didn't know her that well and he didn't really like her to tell the truth, but she was a valuable ally. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't stop her when she went to exit the room this time.

"We all have our own demons Robin; we just have to learn to control them."


End file.
